Choice
by Alexpuppy
Summary: During a Battle, a new Zoids called the Sniper Zero Zx apperes and attacks the Blitz team. It beats them all easyly and takes Leena hostage. Bit is challanged, if he wins, he gets Leena back, if he loses, he must surrender himself. What if he lost? B/L


Choice  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I had to write this to clear my head a little. I'm just getting so confused lately.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Bit." Leena walked passed Bit in the hallway, but something didn't seem right.  
  
"Umm…. Hi?" He looked very guilty about something.  
  
"Hand over my cookies, or prepare to die." Leena said coolly.  
  
"Ok, just don't hurt me!" Bit pushed the box of cookies in Leena's hands and dashed off. Leena out a hand in the box to pull out a cookie… nothing…  
  
"BBBIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leena ran off after Bit. She found him in the hanger and was about to tackle him when…  
  
"Team! We have another battle! It's agents this team called the Tigger Team (A/N: Shut up! I like Whinny the Pooh! ^_^;;;) Get your Zoids ready, because it's tomorrow!" Doc yelled.  
  
"Tomorrow?!? Why didn't you tell us!!!" Leena whined.  
  
"I forgot?" Doc said.  
  
"Oh god. I'm surrounded by idiots." Leena sweat dropped…. Silence…  
  
… (Crickets)…  
  
… (Owls hooting)…  
  
"…Hey!!!…." Bit realized what Leena was taking about. "I am not a idiot!"  
  
"^_^;;;;" Leena face faulted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Leena, get the one on the right, I'll get the one in the middle, Brad, get the one on the left!" Bit yelled as the Liger Zero dash forward.  
  
"Ok!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Roger!" The three charged the green command wolves.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Weasel Unit Total Assault!!!" Leena screamed as she shot off all her ammo. They took out two of the three Zoids, when something landed on the last Zoids, blasting it to little bits.  
  
"Oh my god!!! What the hell was that?" Bit asked, looking over what had landed on top of the Command Wolf. It was some kind of Zoid, but not one Bit had ever seen. It looked like a gun sniper, but it was totally different. It was black and it had blade wings, and the glass on the cockpit was red. It had ion boosters, and then shape of it was even a bit different then a normal GS, like it had small spicks going down it's back and tall. It had a few guns like a small missile unit and a machine gun and even a charged particle gun in it's mouth.  
  
"Hello, Bit Cloud. Meet the Sniper Zero Zx." A dark voice said. "It's like a ultimate X, but even better. It's the first of the ultimate Zxs, but it need's a pilot. Ya see, it's a little picky. Go get your self a pilot, Sniper." The Sniper Zero Zx roared and charged Leena and her GS, extended it's blades and cut the leg off her GS.  
  
"LEENA!!! Who every you are, I'm taking you down!" Bit was about to attack the Sniper when Brad stopped him.  
  
"First, let me try." Brad said. He was about to let his smoke go, when he realized that the sniper was charging a charged particle beam! It shot it at brad, and he was unable to dodge it.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Brad was knocked to the ground. He had only just missed it, but it cut off almost half of his Shadow Fox.  
  
"Now you're going down!" The Liger jumped up behind the Sniper, but the Sniper moved. Liger landed, but just then, the Sniper moved so fast, not even the Liger could move out of the way. The Sniper shot the Liger in the neck, freezing the system. For some reason, the Sniper seemed to not want to hurt the Liger to bad. The Sniper ran over to Leena's GS, picked up what was left of it, along with Leena. "LEENA!!!!!!!!!!" Bit yelled and a whale king landed and the Sniper, along with the GS and Leena, got in it. It took off and they were gone. "Leena. NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Bit screamed, trying to see if Liger could get up or something.  
  
"Oh no! Leena!" Doc cried.  
  
"You guys! Get back to the hover cargo! We have a problem!" Jamie yelled. Bit and Brad got back to the hover cargo. They entered the control room, just as a message appeared.  
  
"Hello, Blitz Team. I think we have something you want. Or should I say, someone you want." A cloaked man said.  
  
"Where's Leena!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Now, now, clam down. She's ok. Know, I'm willing to make a deal. Bit Cloud. If you can win a battle with the Sniper Zero Zx, you can have your Leena back."  
  
"What's the catch?" There had to be some reason to all of this.  
  
"Good thing you asked. If you lose, you must surrender your self and your Liger Zero to the Backdraft." The man said.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Well the, if you refuse this battle, we will kill your Leena." A smirk appeared on the man's face.  
  
"Bit, what are you going to do?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I accept. Just don't hurt Leena."  
  
'Wow, he must really love Leena.' Doc thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bit and the Liger sat on the battlefield, waiting for the Sniper. Just then, the sniper landed.  
  
"Begin the battle!" The man said. Then, the Sniper extended it's blades and ran to attack the Liger. Liger jumped up to dodge the attack, but the Sniper predicted his move. It aimed right for where the Liger would land and fired. Boom! It hit right on target. The Liger struggled to get up, but it finally did. Bit then realized what had happened.  
  
"Shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leena, watch this." The man said as he showed Leena a screen.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. She was still tied up.  
  
"It's the end of the great Bit Cloud. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
"Oh no! Bit!" See knew Bit couldn't hear her, but she just didn't want him to get killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Sniper shot off its charged particle beam and it hit the Liger, freezing it system and damaging it greatly.  
  
"Oh god! Bit lost! Know what are we going to do?!? This is really bad." Doc was almost in tears. 'Am I ever going to see my little girl again? And now with out Leena AND Bit, what about the Blitz Team? Is this the end?' The Sniper picked up the Liger Zero along with a Bit Cloud, who was out cold to the whale king.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: It will be a little over a week till I update next, because I'm going on a class trip, so I won't be able to update, but even before I update when I get back, I need to see if you like this.) 


End file.
